A distributed antenna system (“DAS”) can be used to provide wireless communications coverage in a variety of environments, particularly in large structures such as office buildings, convention halls, airports, stadiums, and the like. A DAS can include one or more master units or other head-end units that are communicatively coupled to one or more base stations. A DAS can also include multiple remote units that are communicatively coupled to each master unit. The remote units, each of which can include one or more transceivers and antennas, can be distributed across a coverage area. The remote units can transmit the downlink signals to mobile phones or other terminal devices within coverage areas serviced by the remote units.
A DAS or other telecommunication system may include multiple access points in multiple areas. During certain time periods, at least some of the access points may not be utilized by mobile devices or other terminal devices. For example, one or more floors of a building may not be occupied by users of terminal devices outside of business hours. Operating access points in these locations during periods of low utilization can unnecessarily or inefficiently utilize power in the DAS.